DEMON HYDE
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: Aaron Daniels has a problem His aptly named Demon Hyde. With every change he slowly loses his humanity. Can he fight for control over his soul and keep his family and his engagement to Trie Nosille? Will he be destined to stay cursed for eternity ?
1. The Rescue

All that could be heard through the cold, dark night was silence. The silence had once again returned after so long and in the silence a faint scream broke through and its ears perked. Wherever the scream came from had got it's attention and it smiffed the cold, night air for the longest and picked up a scent of Peaches & Pineapples, a woman's perfume. A perfume it knew all too well. "Trie Nosille," it spoke with a deep, hoarseness in its voice.

II

Ms. Trie Nosille was a student at Domes Studio , a third degree black belt and very beautiful too. She had long brown, silky hair with eyes like two shinning stars in the night sky when she smiled. She was also very tired and worn out from a hard nights practice. Mr. Domes had locked up and left , leaving her out in the cold night all by her self. She was not aware of what was about to happen, but the thing in the distance did. Soon five big guys came from up behind and around her. One snatched her purse and picked through it, while two of them held her down, pinning her up against a wall. "What no money, no credit cards ?" He dropped her purse to the ground then looked her up and down with a grin on his face. "Now I know what I want, baby." He pulled out his pocket knife and cut the buttons off her shirt and pants and soon undid his own. She began to struggle for freedom, but they were to strong but they had forgot about her legs. She then kicked him hard square in the jaw. He soon turned his head and raised a hand to his mouth and saw blood on his fingers. "Now that wasn't very nice, you made me bleed bitch. Now you bleed. Make sure you secure her legs I am going to enjoy this. Soon a sound of what could have been a lion or a bear roar... maybe both and caught there attention for only a minute and soon went back to what they were doing. Soon two sharp razor claw like hands pierced through two of the thugs standing behind the guy with the knife and threw them with a great, powerful force killing them instantly. "Let the girl go," A demanding powerful voice spoke from out of no where. The guy with the knife looked around to find the source of the voice,but couldn't. "Or what ?"  
"Or you can join your dead friends over there."  
"Alright boys, you heard the voice, let her go." They had let her go alright and pushed her onto the knife's blade. "Get off my knife girl, you got blood all over it too." Soon the voice showed its self and the two ran off scared and in a panic . It's dark, lifeless eyes stared at him now and let out the roar they had heard from before. That wasn't no roar they had heard, it was a gutteral. demonic type growl. He stood there by himself now, holding his knife for protection. He turned around to the girl on the ground and before he could stab her with the knife again, the hand holding it was soon sliced off at the wrist. The thing soon came at a running start to him and pinned him hard up against a wall . "Now, let's see how it feels from the other side, shall we." It rammed its sharp, razor claw like hands through the guys chest and soon pulled out it's hand, now covered and dripping in blood. "feels so good to kill again." It licked the blood off its hand enjoying the taste of it. It soon began to feel a painful change and a human heart soon began to beat inside it's chest then doubled over feeling a mortal soul now . Soon whatever this thing was had now disappeared.

III

Aaron Daniels was also a student at Domes Studio. Unlike Trie was was just a blue belt. He wasn't all that fit, but he was still lean or even all that attractive either. He was just a nice, decent guy . He had given her change when she was short on money for a drink and some chips. Aaron was just like that. He had no idea where he was, until he saw he was standing over a bleeding Trie. He bent down to check for a pulse, her heart beat was still barely there. Aaron had no idea but there were bodies every where. He picked her up and put her in the truck, not caring that her bleeding stab wound was soaking into his clothes, all he cared about right now, was her more. He grabbed her purse and belongings with her keys and got in the drivers seat, and put her head in his lap and sped off into the night. Soon a police officer pulled him over. "Do you know how fast you are going son ?"  
"Yes officer, i do. It's my younger step sister here, she bleeding to death. She's been stabbed and almost raped."  
"Alright son, you just keep on going son. You follow, you have my permission to run lights."  
"Thank you very much officer, I really do appreciate it." Aaron soon sped off again this time with the cop in front of him til they reached MCH . Aaron got out and pulled her out very carefully not to hurt her and carried her inside. "I need a doctor, now. I said I NEED A DOCTOR," he bellowed out. Soon two doctors heard the bellow and went to see who it was. "Calm down, son. What is wrong."  
"What do you think is wrong. I'm holding a slowly dying girl in my arms. Please help her, she's my friend and I love her. I can't lose her now." A doctor soon took her from him. "She's got to go under stat, she's reaching V-Fib." The doctor rushed her in as her eyes began to slowly flutter and she mumbled Aaron's name under her breath, leaving him standing there alone in the waiting room as her purse began to ring. Aaron reached into her purse, pulling out a cell-phone seeing her dad's name name display on the screen:Charles Nosille calling and Aaron so anwsered it.  
"No it's not Trie sir, it's Aaron Daniels your talking to."  
"Put my daughter on now, Mr. Daniels."  
"I'm sorry sir, I can't right now."  
"Why not ?"  
"Well she's been pretty hurt and badly injured sir. I brought her down to MCH . Doctors said I was lucky, if I hadn't brought her in when I did she would have died right then and there."  
"Okay, Mr. Daniels. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving home right now. "They both soon hung up and Aaron stood in the waiting room in silence with tears now running down his face.


	2. Captured

That next day day meant Aaron going back to the studio for class but wasn't so sure of going. He felt he might be criticized no matter what and that he did not want. Either way something was going to happen. He carried his equipment bag on his shoulder and started walking that way to the studio. When he got there and opened the door a bunch of eyes fell on him. As He stepped inside Mr. Domes got up off the floor to talk with Mr. Daniels. "Mr. Daniels can you stick around til closing, sir I need to talk to you." Aaron shook his head in agreement and went to change into his uniform and sparring gear. He soon came from the back and sat down and watched the other classes and soon dozed off into a small nap. When he woke up, he found it was a quarter til seven. He got up from his seat, bowed in and went into the restroom. When he came out Lance Hodges stopped him. "Mr. Domes asked me if you would not participate in class tonight but he does want you to stay."  
"Alright Mr.. Hodges, sir." Aaron stepped and bowed off the floor and went to change back into his regular street clothes, coming out with his bag over his shoulder and soon sat down, putting down the bag as well. Soon Charles and his youngest Daughter, Izelle came walking inside. Mr. Domes soon stepped up to them. "Could the two of you please stay afterwards."  
"Yes sir, Mr. Domes," They both repeated in almost perfect unison. As competitive began and she steeped onto the floor soon stepped off feeling sick to her stomache. She soon threw up in the women's toilet. Aaron soon awoke with a startle, slowly feeling a change coldness in the air. That coldness he felt each time before he went through his change. "No, not now" He whispered to himself, under his breath. It was now 3 minutes to nine and Mr. Domes had just ended class when Izelle came out of the bathroom. Aaron soon tapped his fingers on the table. It was now 18 minutes after nine now and he was beginning to feel sweat slowly drippping down his faceee, feeling the pain deep down inside him. Time was now moving slower, espescially for him. Soon it was just him, Mr. Domes and the Nosille's in the studio now. Mr. Domes soon sat down in front of Mr. Daniels. "Mr. Daniels I heard you have become quite the hero. My question for you is why were you out so late ? Were you stalking her ?"  
"No sir, I was already out. I was coming from Mary's Little Mexican restaraunt just down the street some. I saw some guys walking on by... it wasn't until i heard a scream that got my attention. They were beating up on some one.. when I saw who's vehicle it was i knew who they we beating up on. If I was only two minutes earlier I could have done something. She wouldn't be the one in the hospital right now, it would be me instead. I wish it was me." For the first time in his life tears formed in his eyes. Izelle looked to Aaron seeing the sincerity and honesty on his face and in his eyes. "Be glad it wasn't you. You still saved my sister's life. I couldn't be more grateful than that, right dad ?"  
"I don't know, I think Aaron attacked her." The pain in him soon rised as he rised up and stood on his feet and found a mysterious power in his anger and slammed his hands down hard onto the table. "HOW DARE YOU MR. NOSILLE I COULD NEVER HURT HER, I WOULD NEVER." Aaron wanted so bad to punch him, but Mr. Domes stood between Charles and Aaron. "Come on Izelle, we have to go now." Before Izelle left out the door, went up to Aaron and gave him a hug. "I said come on, NOW." She hugged him a little tighter now. "I believe you, Aaron," She whispered into his ear. He soon whispered back, "Thank you." Charles looked over Mr. Daniels then to Mr. Domes Mr. Domes soon spoke to Charles. "Don't you have something to say to him."  
"Yes I do, stay away from my daughters. I see you even talking or even looking at them I'll shoot you on sight." Aaron grabbed his bag and ran out of the studio as fast as he could, with Izelle and Mr. Domes looking stunned at the comment.

II

Mr. Domes and Mr. Nosille were getting into a heated arguement which made Izelle run out of the studio, crying and sobbing. She soon heard a low growl from some where close by. It soon sniffed the air, and smelt a familiar Nosille smell. "You are not Trie. You have her smell. Who are you ? She began to quiver and shake from the spoken voice and began to mumble in her sobs. "I..i...i'm...h...h...h...h...her...s..i..s...t...e...r."  
"Well sister consider yourself lucky, I will not hurt you. You have her smell. "  
"Can I please see who I am talking too."  
"No you may not, my appearance will only scare you little one. Head my warning do not follow me." She soon went back to the studio to see the lights off and the door locked. On the door was a note. She pulled it off and began to read it. It read : Izelle, your father and Mr. Domes is safe. We have taken them for their own protection. We also have your sister, she is in specialcare. You want to see all of them alive and well, do what we ask of you. You don't we will kill them starting with your sister. Find Mr. Daniels, tell him your sister died last night. You don't follow these orders and she will be." There was no signature only a crest emblazoned at the bottom. She then dropped the note and just ran until she found her self on Limestone Rd. lost and confused.


	3. Unexpectations

When Izelle Nosille woke up the next morning she thought that last night was a dream but realization sneeked up on her, it wasn't a dream after all. When she focused her eyes, found herself on a strangers bed. She soon got up off the bed and saw the stranger peacefully sleeping on the couch. She then went back into the bedroom and fell back to sleep. He soon opened his eyes and got up off the couch and into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Bacon,eggs,toast and his special hand squeezed orange juice. Soon the smell of bacon filled the room slowly but surely reached her nose waking her up again. She soon got up and followed the delicious scent into the kitchen and saw Mr. Daniels half dressed in only black pants, socks and tennis shoes. She just stood there watching him. "Come sit down and eat before it gets cold."  
"How did you know it was me, Mr. Daniels?"  
"Your perfume gives you away and please don't call me that."  
"Then what do you want me to call you?"  
"You can call me by my first name if you want, I would perfer it if you did."  
"Okay, Aaron."  
"If your hungry, there's food on the table."  
"Thank you, i'm starved." She soon sat down at the table and loaded up her plate high in eggs and bacon as well toast. She then poured herself a glass of O.J. He just watched her eat and smiled at her."What ? Is there something on my face."  
No of course not. I just never seen anybody eat so much before."  
"Aren't you hungry ."  
"No not really, ate before you woke up."  
"Well could you at least please, sit down with me."  
"Sure I will." He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table across from her. She soon finished what was on her plate and let out a surprising belch. "Excuse me."  
"You're excused."  
"Thank you, Aaron can I ask you a few questions if it is alright?"  
"Sure you can."  
"Well, do you live here alone ? Do you work out and how did you find me ?"  
"Yes I do to the first two questions. The other was you were right in front of my house, shivering and asleep. I wasn't gonna leave you out in the cold. I carried you inside and placed you on the bed." One question was on her mind and spoke up. "Well I was wondering if you had parents cause i've never seen any one come to watch you test or participate in local tournaments."  
"I have foster parents but at times I think they could care less about me and what I do as long as i'm not around them."  
I'm sorry Aaron, I didn't know."  
"It's alright and i'll be right back i'm gonna go get a shirt on."  
"Why I kinda like your bare chest, your working out shows."  
"okay, I won't then." He soon flexed his pectoral muscles, now just showing off. She soon laughed at him doing that. "Go get a shirt on Aaron." He got up and went into the bedroom and went through the closet til he found a shirt he liked and put it on, buttoning it up. When he came out he found she was gone with a note pinned to the fridge. 'THANK YOU AARON FOR THE FOOD AND THE BED BUT I MUST GO FIND MY SISTER AND FATHER, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME' Signed:Izelle Nossile. Aaron put down the note and sighed. "You are going to get hurt girl, I wish you would have stayed put." When he closed and locked the front door behind him she stood right there in front waiting for him. "What kept you Aaron, i've been waiting out here for you ." Aaron soon gave her a look of seriousness in his eyes and face.  
"I'm sorry Aaron, okay ."  
"Alright you want to find them lets start from where your dad was last."  
"You mean we have to go to Dome's Studio."  
"Yes, then that is where we go." When they got to the studio there was a new note on the door, which now had a piece of her sister's clothing attached. "Oh my god, Aaron, look . " He pulled the note off the door and began to read it. "When were you gonna tell me ."  
"Tell you what ?"  
"That your family has been held hostage. Were you ever gonna tell me."  
"I couldn't tell you, they were gonna kill my sister if I did. I am so sorry." When he saw the crest, he thought of his baby blanket for the same crest was on that as well.  
"What is it Aaron ?"  
It's nothing to worry about okay?"  
"You know that Emblem thing, don't you. You know where they are, tell me dammit."  
"I really don't know where they are, but I do know the crest."  
"You're lying," she shouted. He tried to calm her down and gently, lovingly talk to her. "I'm not lying to you okay, I really don't know where they are." She put her arms around him and hugged him, though he was a bit reluctant and hesitant and soon put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Aaron, I just miss them so much."  
"I know you do. It's going to be okay they will be alright, I promise you that. " The hug soon broke and they looked into each others eyes for a moment and they soon leaned in closer to each other for a passionate kiss but Aaron turned his head away. "I'm sorry, I just can't."  
"Why not, you said you were alone so let me in. I do like you."  
"I like you too but i'm sorry I just can't not right now any way."  
"Why not, what are you scared of any way."  
"I'm sacred of myself, alright, you happy," he said with a bellow in his voice. She stumbled ack from the power in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Izelle, I didn't mean to talk to you like that, I apologize."  
"It's alright Aaron. You have nothing to be scared of."  
"But I do, myself. Scared of hurting those I love or getting close to. "  
"Don't be. I have a guardian demon watching over me."  
"Don't you mean Guardian Angel ."  
"No, I know what I said. Told me I had her scent and well protected too." It took Aaron a second to figure out just what she was talking about, his Demon Hyde heaptly named for good reasons.

II

It was a long night though the next morning was just as beautiful as she was. Birds were chirping from the fresh morning rain. Aaron awoke from his peaceful rest on the couch while she slept in his bed again. He got up and smiled, watching her sleep peacefully since it was a monday, a school day for her he just let her sleep and fixed her a bowl of cerial, toast and eggs and put them on a carrying tray and carried it into the bedroom and the smell of the eggs woke her . She then punched him squarely in the head with her foot. "That hurt, what was that for anyway?" He lied to her.  
"I thought you were gonna kiss me or something."  
"I wouldn't do such a thing. I was bringing you breakfast in bed."  
"Aaron your nose, it's bleeding." He put a finger to his nose. "So I am, oh well. Eat up and shower, I already got your clothes washed and dried for you. We got a long day ahead of us."

III

Later that night to Aaron and Izelle's surprise Dome's Studio was open and Mr. Domes was teaching his Kiddie Cougar's Class. Sitting up in the bleachers was her dad. As soon as she saw him sitting there she ran inside and up to him, and hugged him tightly. "Daddy, I missed you so much. How is Trie doing ?" He tried hard to fight back his own tears. "I am so sorry honey, they killed her . I tired to fight them off.. but something about them wasn't human."  
"What ? " He soon looked to her with his lying eyes, which she knew all too well . He knew they were somewhere here, listening in. She looked back again and shook her head in agreement and understanding. "okay dad," she said, with a small grin on her face. Aaron just stood outside watching the two of them hug as a tear came to his own face. He soon turned around to walk away from them as far as her could til he made the next curb and Izelle son ran to him, stopping him where he was. "Aaron wait, I have something to tell you. " Aaron soon turned around and faced her. "what is it, Izelle?"  
"This." She soon planted a small kiss on his cheek and soon blushed. "What was that for ?" Aaron asked her.  
"For being so nice to me and everything else." Soon a speeding car made it's way to where the two were standing and Aaron turned his head to see the car and yelled at Izelle."IZELLE WATCH OUT." Aaron soon pushed her away as fast and hard as he could. She then slammed up against a wall, and knocked out cold. he just stood there with his feet firmly planted on the ground, with his hands held out in front of him and came to a hard collision and not realized it, stopped it cold in its tracks. Aaron soon removed his habnds and soon noticed Mr. Dome's and Mr. Nosille had saw him do something humanly impossible. He didn't care about that, he went to Izelle's and helped her back on her feet. "Are you okay . Thank goodness that car missed us. We both would have been dead if it didn't." Soon Mr. Nosille came out and saw Mr. Daniels hold on to her and soon grabbed her hurting arm, pulling her to him. "Stay away from my daughter you freak. Don't think I didn't see you do that, cause I did. So did Mr. Domes."

IV

Trie was finally released from the Divine Council like her father had been but only under one condition to break Mr. Daniels down emotionally only if her father is incapable of killing his human side. Either way they needed Mr. Daniels and his Demon Hyde side, he calls it, for they know what it truly is. The destruction.. the Bringer of the 'END OF DAYS' and usher a world and in their control, not his. The Nosille's had no idea what was really going on, niether did every body else in this world except for Mr. Daniels who is just now slowly learning of this. All Daniels knew , was that he was beginning to remember pieces of his own past. The crest on Daniels baby blanket was a symbol of a Griffon which represented Proud Courage and the Dragon Serpent representing Ferocious strength. The council had waited many years for this baby to be born, five hundred years to be exact.

V

It was July 14th, 2011 and it was Mr. Daniels 32nd birthday, a Wensday to be exact of all nights. Trie had been back at Dome's Studo for almost three months now andf practicing again, like that May night never happened which only made her train harder now. It was now ten after nine and cars were pulling out from the studio whilt it watched from a distance and soon saw Charles, I zelle and Trie happy and smiling at each other. It was happy that Trie was alright now and just looked at her and in its voice said her name,"Trie." Trie soon looked around feeling like she had heard something.  
"What is it, honey ?" Charles spoke.  
"I don't know, but I know I heard something." It just stood there hidden in the darkness and soon thought it saw Izelle, looking straight at him. "I think I just saw..." Izelle soon stopped.  
"What you see ?" Trie replied.  
"I think it was Mr. Daniels." Trie soon then turned around and saw nothing. "Where, I don't see anything."  
"I swear it. I know I saw him. He was just right there, seriously."


	4. Compassion & Pride

It was a cold, August night and Mr. Daniels walked to the studio an hour early for the eight o'clock competitive class when Izelle and trie showed up early, gaining his attention. He soon saw their dad come in and headed for the bathroom and stayed in there for a little while, then soon got a better long, hard look at himself in the mirror and soon realized his dark brown eyes were a lighter shade with a golden tint in his cornea and pupil. It was now turning 7:50 and he came out and stretched, getting ready when their father stepped and bowed in, heading for the bathroom. When he came out from the bathroom, Mr. daniels grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to talk to you. It's important to me."  
"What is it, Mr. Daniels."  
"It hurt my feelings when you called me a freak. I want to ask why ?"  
"Well, i'm sorry I called you that, I shouldn't have. Just do me a favor, please be careful what you do next time." Soon Bronsell Domes came in between them. "is everything alright out here ?" Aaron soon spoke back to Mr. Domes. "Yes sir, everything is just fine." He said with a smile on his face. He slipped his gear on ready for this wensday night class to start. Mr. daniels relaxed arms still appeared muscular. Trie and Izelle as well their friend Tabby almost stared at Mr. Daniels arms and Tabby soon whispered to them. "Can you imagine how they look if they were flexed." The three of them soon giggled then Izelle whispered." Check out his chest, WOW." The three of them soon bursted out laughing and Trie soon noticed something different about him and whispered her self. "His eyes are different. They glisten now. It's kinda sexy." Mr. Domes soon made a cough , getting the girls attention. "Okay girls, that's enough. Get your gear on, class is about to start." Mr. Dome's soon started class with warm-ups and playful but enjoyable excerise while listening to Clogging Polly playing in the CD Player. "Find a partner, quickly." Soon Aaron was the odd one out. "You can partner up with me, Mr. Daniels."  
"Yes, sir." he spoke.  
"2 Minute round, Begin." Daniels now stood in fighting stance and kia'd . Soon Mr. Domes and Mr. Daniels bumped gloves and began. Aaron surprised Mr. Domes with speed, longevity and flexibility. Aaron got four points to the head with a three, four point punch combination. He got another with a 360 jump back peircing kick and a 180 hook kick and a one point with a punch to the chest. Soon Mr. Domes stumbled back, having felt all that in one smooth, fluid motion. "What was that ?" Soon the rest of the class stopped to watch Mr. Domes fall to his knees. Aaron then stood back in fighting stance. He helped Mr. Domes stand back up and he then stood back in stance. "That was amazing Mr. Daniels but how do you think you'll fare against a whole class. New activity. Everyone line up Not you Mr. daniels stay in stance. The Nosiile's, Tabby, Lance Hodge, Mr. Leyman, the Mennis Family plus a few others stood in single file line. Aaron in front of them. One by one they came at him until it was the nosille's turn. "okay girls, I want you both to come at him."  
"Yes, sir." They replied. trie came at him with a reverse turning hook kick and Izelle with a side piercing kick. He blocked the reverse turning kick with a downward kick and blocked the other with a crescent kick to her side peircing followed with a punch to the head. Izelle hit the floor with a hard thud and her sister on her side. Mr. Daniels saw Izelle fall to the floor with a hard thud and wasn't moving and stopped and Mr. Domes went up to her. "Is Izelle going to be alright, sir." Mr Daniels said, in a scared tone.  
"Give her room to breath everybody." Mr. Dome's stated. Soon her father dialed 9-1-1 on his cell-phone. Aaron went up to Izelle and stayed there til the paramedics showed up. "I am so sorry, please be alright Izelle. First I save you.. and now i hurt you. i can't hurt anyone else, I won't. I told I was scared i might. " Aaron closed his eyes and other than feeling tears began to get that feeling of pain again, IT was coming. "I'm so sorry sir, but I have to go now."

II

It had been a week since the incident at Dome's Studio and Izelle had suffered a mild concussion, nothing real serious. Aaron had visited her when she was in the hospital. When he saw her, made her smile at him and him smile back. This time his face had changed from rectangular round to an oval egg shape and he had no idea why. All he knew is that whatever was happening to him was happening to him for a reason, but he didn't really care about it at the moment. First it was his strength then his eyes now his face.. What would change next time he changed into his monster was on his mind.

III

Trie waited for Aaron to show up for class that night, and he did but without his uniform on and in his arms with his belt and went to talk with mr. Domes. "Aaron, wait. Can i talk to you." Trie replied.  
"Yeah, but give me a couple minutes okay. I have something to take care of first, alright." She followed behind him up to Mr. Domes. "Excuse me sir, but I don't think I deserve to wear this anymore. I think it's best for everybody if I stepped down." Trie overhead Aaron. "No Aaron, don't please. You just can't. You've worked too hard to come this far and where you are now. Besides I need you. You saved my life once, so now you owe me. Do you hear me, YOU OWE ME."  
"I'm sorry. Look, I don't want to but I have to to it's the right thing to do."  
"I don't care if it's the right thing to do. I still want you here. I need you here You Make me happy ." Aaron soon put a hand to the side of her face." I have to." Tears now fell down her face and he slowly wiped them away. " I love you, Aaron, Please." He soon let out a sigh, but Mr. Domes was shocked to hear Trie say those words to mr. daniels. "Okay I will, but on one condition."  
"What is it ?"  
"Don't ever cry. You are way too beautiful to ever cry. I want you to be happy and if I make you happy then I will stay. I will only stay to keep you smiling." He soon brushed his thumb on her cheek and smiled at her. She soon returned the favor and forgot Mr. Domes was right there and they shared the perfect kiss with Mr. Domes right there watching them, not seperating them.


	5. The Proposal

It had been a month now and Aaron and Trie were perfectly happy together. He made her feel special and a better fighter while she made him the luckiest guy in the world. Aaron and Trie were the perfect couple , except he was 12 years older than her but she didn't care, they were in love with each other and that was all that mattered. Her school work slipped just a little from her straight A streak to B and B+'s . It made her father a little mad but she was still passing her classes but being with Aaron not as much so. When they were at Dome's Studio they held hands and kissed til there respective classes started.

II

It was the month of Trie's birthday and about to turn 20 years old and excited about it. Aaron had the perfect birthday gift for her, something he had from when he wa a baby. Something his mother gave him before she passed away. He left it in its small golden box and stuck it in his pocket. He headed for his wensday night class at Dome's Studio . When he got there he saw a few gifts for her on the table with a chocolate/white icing cake and smiled still holding onto his gift for her. Soon her, her dad and her sister Izelle showed up an hour early. Trie soon looked around and saw the love of her life, Aaron and his new physique. She went up to him and they soon hugged and kissed each other briefly. "I missed you so much, Aaron."  
"I missed you too, Trie." He soon put a hand to the side of her beautiful face and said the three words he'd been longing to say to her. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Aaron." She soon took his hand from her face and held it in hers. She and Aaron sat down together at the table and just smiled, looking at each other and something came over them and before they made out everybody came out from the back and scared them, screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRIE.' She smiled at everybody and stood up thanking them properly. She soon opened her gifts. The first one was from the Domes family . A beautiful blouse which Aaron commented on. "You'll look amazing with that on."  
"And I look good on you too." Soon her dad heard her comment and shot her a look of disdain. "I raised you better than that Trie Elizabeth Nosille ." Soon her and Aaron laughed at her dads comment, like they would do that any time soon. They were just in love with each other, and each others arm candy as well. When it came to the last gift that was on the table, she looked to Aaron like he had forgot it, but he didn't. "Did you forget it, Aaron. Did you forget to get me a gift.?" Aaron stood up and took his shoes off then took hers off as well and escorted her to the training room floor . " NO i did not, it's right here. My mother gave this to me when i was a baby. My father had gave it to her, cause he felt the time was right. And i feel the time for me is right now." He pulled out the box as he got down on one knee and opened it. A beautiful jeweled gemstone ring glistened in her eyes and she could no longer keep her tears in. "Trie Nosille, will you marry me?" Mr. Domes looked to Trie and Aaron on the training room floor then to Charles, gaining his attention. "Looks like you may have a son-in-law." Charles soon looked to his daughter and Mr. Daniels. "She's too young for marriage, she's gonna make a big mistake . I guess i need to give my daughter her birthday gift from me." Aaron soon unlatched the necklace clasp holding the ring on it and put in on around her neck when Charles pulled out a .36 calibur rifle out from his duffle and aimed it at Aaron and a tear came to his face and pulled the trigger but Mr. Domes was too late to make him miss his shot and made his shot right above the heart about an inch and Aaron fell hard with a painful thud to the padded floor. Though no blood flowed onto the floor Aaron was out and down for the count. "Why isn't there blood ? Aren't you suppose to bleed when your shot ?" Trie bent down to his side crying and held his hand in hers, until his fingers curled up and gripped onto her hand . "Aaron, you were shot, how can you still bealive? How are you able to move?" He soon sat up straight and let out a hard cough. "Your dad is a really bad shot. See, look at the mirror behind me, its cracked." She looked and saw what he was talking about . " Oh, Okay." She soon hugged him tightly but her father knew he never missis a clear shot like that. The ring soon lit up and suddenly she could feel his heart beat. " I can feel your heart beat. How's that possible."  
"I don't know, it was never explained to me." She took a deep breath in and he took a hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "It's your birthday , it's a time to smile."  
"Your right, Aaron. I have something to tell you. I don't think I can imagine my self with any one else but you." When they were about to kiss Mr. Domes interrupted. "It's 7:30 already. We're just going to start the 8:00 o'clock class early. Mr. Daniels you care to join in, your welcome too."  
"No i'm sorry. I got to go now. I'm in a hurry any way. Aaron decided not to change and just grabbed his bag on his arm and rushed outside and out of sight and doubled over in painand closed his eyes, tears running down his face and sunk back into his other persona. This time was different now, Aaron's memories stayed as well his heart . The similiarities between Aaron and his other persona were different yet the same. For the first time it stepped into the light and looked at its own reflection in amazement. How could this be. It soon moved closer to its reflection until some one came out of Domes Studio with a rifle in hand and as it was fired it turned around and caught the shell in its hand then crushed it into cinders. It soon lunged for him until it just suddenly stopped and looked him over. This was not A Nosille... this was an imposter. It then looked into the window and saw Trie and everybody else stared at it. It could see the concern and love in Trie's eyes. It then looked to this imposter of her dad and let out a growl like roar scaring the imposter and soon ran off.


End file.
